The End
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan son unos de los últimos sobrevivientes de un Apocalipsis zombie. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos y con el mundo? Rating T por el momento. AU. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO.
1. ¿Cómo pasó todo?

Hola! Hoy vengo con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

_Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo pasó todo?_

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"Vámonos, los zombies llegarán en unas horas y no podremos escapar, debemos hacerlo ahora"

"Espera Kendall, estoy recogiendo mis cosas"

Suspiré en frustración, Carlos a veces se demoraba mucho haciendo las cosas, pero desde que el Apocalipsis sucedió ha debido apresurarse. Mi nombre es Kendall, tengo 18 años y soy de Duluth, Minnesota, pero he vivido en Los Ángeles desde que puedo recordar.

El Apocalipsis fue hace unos 4 meses, y Carlos y yo habíamos logrado sobrevivir junto dos amigas más. Hemos estado buscando más sobrevivientes alrededor de California, hasta ahora habíamos encontrado unas tres personas, pero dos de ellas han sido atrapadas por zombies, Carlos es muy sentimental acerca de perder a alguien, pero yo no, no puedo serlo, soy el líder de este pequeño grupo, y dicen que soy muy frío, que no tengo sentimientos, lo cual es cierto, mis padres y hermana se habían vuelto zombies un mes después de que todo pasó, y no me había quedado otra alternativa más que matarlos. Fue devastador.

"¡Listo!" dijo Carlos.

"Por fin" dije.

Las cinco personas aquí nos levantamos de donde estábamos sentados y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto que habíamos conseguido. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, las personas que conforman el grupo son: Jo Taylor, Lucy Stone, el único sobreviviente Steve Dawn, mi mejor amigo Carlos Pena, y yo, Kendall Schmidt.

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hacia la frontera con Nevada, iríamos a Minneapolis, pues allí vivían los padres de Carlos y de Lucy, yo les dije que las probabilidades de que estuvieran vivos eran mínimas, pero ellos insistieron.

"¡Miren!" dijo Jo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"¡Armas! ¡Debemos ir por ellas!"

"Es muy peligroso, los zombies estarán aquí pronto"

"¡Solo para Kendall!"

Suspiré en derrota y detuve el auto, Carlos y Jo se bajaron, fueron por las armas, las guardaron y volvieron a subir al auto. Miré por el retrovisor y pude ver unos zombies que venían hacia nosotros.

"¡Rápido!" les grité.

Los dos se acomodaron, yo encendí el auto y aceleré todo lo que pude. Una vez fuera del rango de los zombies frené un poco para no gastar la gasolina que nos quedaba.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"¡Sí ves! ¡Te dije que era mala idea!"

"¡Oye! ¡Me felicitaste cuando el doctor se curó!"

James rodó sus ojos y siguió corriendo, íbamos hacia mi casa, o lo que era mi casa, mis padres habían sido infectados y ahora eran zombies.

Al llegar subimos al auto, James lo encendió y aceleró, condujo hasta que salimos de Minneapolis, y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la frontera con Iowa.

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

Había pasado casi un día y estábamos llegando a Lincoln en Nebraska. De repente vi un auto en la avenida de al lado, apreté el pito lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que el otro auto se detuviera, pisé el freno lo más fuerte que pude y abrí la puerta.

"¿Hola?" grité.

Del otro auto salieron dos chicos, uno alto y moreno, y otro un poco más pequeño, y con una pálida piel.

"Hola" saludó el pequeño.

"¿De dónde vienen?" pregunté.

"De Minnesota" respondió el alto, poniéndose enfrente del otro chico.

"¿Son sobrevivientes entonces?" pregunté, todos mis compañeros salieron del auto y ahora estaban a mí alrededor.

"Sí" respondió el chico alto.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ellos. "Mi nombre es Kendall"

"Soy James, y él es Logan"

"Ellos son Carlos, Jo, Lucy y Steve"

"¿Iban hacia Minnesota?"

"Sí"

"No hay nadie. Todos fueron infectados, somos los únicos sobrevivientes" dijo Logan.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Carlos.

"Sí" respondió Logan con su cabeza gacha.

"Logan, no dejes que te afecte" le dijo James.

"¿Adónde iban?" pregunté.

"A Texas, iríamos a Méjico" respondió James.

"¿Iremos con ellos?" me preguntó Lucy.

"Sí" fue lo único que respondí. "Iremos con ustedes"

"Claro" respondió Logan.

Volvimos a nuestros autos y comenzamos a conducir hacia Texas.

Al caer la noche estábamos casi en Wichita, Kansas. Detuve el auto cerca de un lugar que consideré seguro, lo apagué y todos nos bajamos, James y Logan se detuvieron detrás de nosotros y se bajaron del auto.

"¿Dormiremos acá?" preguntó Logan.

"Sí" respondí.

Carlos vino y se paró a mi lado, miró a James y se quedó viéndolo, miré a James y él también estaba mirando directamente a Carlos con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Ve y habla con él" le dije y lo empujé hacia James.

"Estaré con Kendall" dijo Logan.

James y Carlos se alejaron de nosotros, Logan y yo fuimos a la camioneta y comenzamos a organizar el campamento.

"Dime Logan, ¿Tu sabes que sucedió con el virus?"

"No, no sé nada" respondió abruptamente.

Lo miré curiosamente, como inspeccionándolo, Logan solo se ponía más nervioso. "Mentiroso"

"¿Qué? No"

"Logan dime la verdad"

"Te diré todo cuando estemos solos"

"No Logan. Dímelo ya"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo levanté. "Mira Logan, mis padres y hermana fueron infectados por ese maldito virus, todas las personas que quería fueron infectadas por otros, necesito saber si puedo hacer algo"

Logan se liberó y me miró enojado, con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "¿Crees que no sé qué se siente? ¡¿Crees que eres el único que está pasando por eso?! ¿¡Sabes lo que se siente saber que fuiste parte de los que crearon ese maldito virus?! ¿¡Sabes lo que se siente ser culpado por todos, solo porque querías salvar vidas?! ¡Es horrible Kendall! Sientes que… sientes que… sientes que todo el mundo te odia, que no debiste haber hecho eso. ¿Pero sabes que puedo hacer? ¡Nada! ¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé '¿No sería mejor si solo termino con mi vida en este momento?'? ¡Muchas!"

"T-tú, ¿¡Tu lo creaste?!"

"¿Ves? Tu solo eres uno de tantos que muestra su odio contra mí, solo por querer hacer algo bueno"

"¡Sí Logan! ¡Porque fue _tu culpa_, tu creaste ese virus y ahora todos estamos condenados!"

Sentí una mano en mi mejilla izquierda, después solo vi a Logan corriendo hacia donde James y Carlos estaban. Corrí tras él, lo alcancé y tomé su brazo, haciendo que me mirara.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No hasta que hablemos"

"No hay nada de qué hablar. ¡James! ¡Nos vamos!"

James y Carlos llegaron un momento después, James tomó a Logan y lo abrazó.

"¿Qué te pasa Logan?"

"Nada, solo vámonos"

"¿Qué le hiciste a Logan?" James me preguntó.

"Solo hablamos"

"¡No pueden irse! Es muy peligroso" dijo Carlos.

James y Logan se miraron, Logan suspiró. "Bien, pero no quiero que él se me acerque" respondió Logan apuntando hacia mí.

"No me importa lo que hagas Logan, pero no quiero que haya más zombies"

Carlos y Logan se fueron a una de las tiendas. James se acercó a mí y me miró enojado.

"Mira Kendall, Logan está muy sensible por lo que pasó, así que no te atrevas a lastimarlo de nuevo"

"¿Y si lo hago qué?"

"Te lastimaré, y creo que lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es una pelea"

Rodé mis ojos y fui a mi tienda, James fue tras Logan y Carlos. Decidí que debía disculparme, fui muy duro con Logan, y, para ser francos, creo que él me gusta un poco; ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, debo concentrarme en llevar a los que están vivos a Méjico y salvarlos.

"¿Logan?" pregunté.

"¿Qué quieres?" me preguntó bruscamente.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Pues ya que"

James y Carlos salieron de la tienda, me senté al lado de Logan y lo miré a los ojos.

"Lo siento mucho, no quería ser grosero Logan. Es solo que…"

"¿Te parece injusto que tu familia haya sido infectada? Sí Kendall, lo sé, muchos me lo han dicho"

"Lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes. Te entiendo"

Sentí un par de labios pegándose a los míos, solo seguí besando a Logan, decidí que dormiría hoy en esta tienda. Logan se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

"¿Me besaste?"

"Tu me besaste primero"

"No… no es eso. ¿Por qué?"

"No… no lo sé. Lo siento"

Logan se levantó, pero yo lo detuve y lo volví a sentar. "No lo sientas. Me gustó"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí Logan. M-me gustas, pero no quería decírtelo, soy el líder de este grupo, y no puedo permitirme perder a alguno de ellos por estar en una relación"

"Oh", su cara cayó.

"No te pongas triste Logan"

"No, no te preocupes, no es nada"

Caímos en un silencio profundo, aún necesito saber qué pasó con el virus. "Logan, en serio necesito saber lo del virus"

"Está bien, te contaré lo que sucedió"

* * *

_Flashback:_

**PDV Logan**

"¿Está seguro de que esto es seguro?" pregunté.

"Ya te lo dije Logan. Es completamente seguro, no le pasará nada" el doctor Stein respondió.

"Ok. ¿Pero, y si algo sale mal?"

"Nada malo va a pasar. Solo mira"

Me encuentro en un laboratorio, soy médico residente en la ciudad de Minneapolis, estoy con el Dr. Stein, él es el médico encargado de mi, y ahora estamos en un sótano haciendo unas pruebas para una medicina que curaría la Ataxia en el cerebelo. El doctor padecía un poco de Ataxia, pero no era muy grave y aún podía controlarse.

"Hazlo Logan"

Asentí y comencé con el proceso, debía aplicarle una inyección que iría directo al cerebelo. Apliqué la inyección al doctor y espere su respuesta.

"¿Puede moverse?" pregunté.

"Claro, creo… creo que funcionó, ¡Puedo moverme perfectamente de nuevo!"

"¡Qué bien!"

* * *

Dos días después y ya habíamos vacunado a casi todas las personas que sufrían de Ataxia en Minneapolis, el país aclamaba al Dr. Stein por haber creado esto, pero algo estaba raro con él, estaba más pálido de lo normal, y a veces comía muchas cosas gelatinosas, no sé que está mal con él, pero debo averiguarlo.

"¡Logan!"

Volteé mi cabeza y vi a James corriendo hacia mí; James y yo estudiamos en la misma escuela secundaria, y habíamos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha estado conmigo y es el primero al que le cuento todo. Él fue el primero al que le dije que me gustan los hombres, y fue el primero al que le dije que quería estudiar Medicina, no es un gran secreto, pero fue el primero en saberlo.

"Hola James"

"Oí que la medicina funcionó. Te felicito amigo, tu primera medicina"

"Sip. Pero yo no la creé, fue el Dr. Stein, yo solo le apliqué la inyección"

"Pero ayudaste, así que te mereces un poco del crédito"

Reí entre dientes, James en serio sabía cómo hacerme reír. "Lo que tu digas James"

* * *

A la semana siguiente el Dr. Stein estaba muy enfermo, junto con las otras personas que habían sido vacunadas, parecían zombies, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando, se convirtieron en zombies. Los zombies son creados por una infección en el cerebelo, y los virus que habíamos utilizado para eliminar la Ataxia activaron la infección, ahora todos los vacunados con eso se convertirían en zombies, y ya habían vacunado casi a todos en el este de Estados Unidos, era un gran problema.

"James, debemos irnos"

"¿Ya? No deberíamos dejarlo solo"

"James mira, ahora es un zombie"

"¿Qué estupideces dices Logan?"

Le expliqué todo a James. "¿Ves?"

"Sí. Creo que es mejor si nos vamos"

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"Así es como pasó todo" dijo Logan llorando.

"Ya veo. Pero no fue tu culpa Logan"

"Lo sé. P-pero todo el mundo dice que lo fue, o lo decían, antes de ser infectados"

Suspiré y abracé a Logan, me siento tan mal por haberlo culpado, ahora veo lo que está sintiendo.

"¿Qué te parece si nos dormimos ya?… ¿Logan?"

Miré a Logan y estaba dormido, no quise despertarlo, así que me acosté con él y me dormí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con Logan aún en mis brazos, se ve hermoso dormido, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo enamorarme de Logan, aunque creo que ya es muy tarde.

"Logan despierta"

Logan abrió sus ojos y me miró, le sonreí y él me sonrió.

"Hola"

"Hola Kendall"

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí. O lo que pude con alguien roncando a mi lado"

"¿Roncando?"

"Sí Kendall, roncas muy duro"

"_¡Es cierto!_" gritó Carlos desde afuera.

Me levanté y salí de la tienda seguido de Logan, todos ya estaban sentados comiendo algo.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola"

Me senté al lado de James y comencé a comer, Logan se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer igual que todos lo estábamos haciendo.

"¿Arreglaron las cosas?" preguntó James.

"Sí, Kendall se disculpó"

"Bien"

Organizamos y guardamos todo en los autos; Jo, Lucy Steve y Carlos subieron a la camioneta y James y Logan fueron a su auto.

"Esperen, Logan y Lucy vienen conmigo, Steve y Jo van con James"

Todos asintieron y fueron a su respectivo auto. Lo encendí y comencé a conducir hacia Oklahoma con James detrás de mí.

Casi en la frontera logré ver una horda de zombies caminando en nuestra dirección, no frené, aceleré con la intención de pasar encima de ellos.

"¡Alto Kendall!" gritó Logan.

"¿Por qué? Son zombies"

"Son muchos, el auto no lo soportará"

"Verás que sí"

Aceleré todo lo que pude y comencé a pisar zombies, James estaba justo detrás de mi terminando de aplastarlos. Logramos salir de ese lugar y comenzamos a dirigirnos de nuevo a Méjico.

"¿Ves que sí funcionó?"

"Sí, pero también pudo haber fallado. No puedes siempre estar tan seguro de todo"

Me quedé callado por un momento. "Debo hablar contigo Logan"

Logan asintió. Seguí conduciendo por casi dos horas, hasta que el auto se quedó sin gasolina, detuve el auto a un lado de la vía, James se detuvo enfrente de nosotros. Todos nos bajamos y nos reunimos a un lado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó James.

"Él auto no sirve" respondí.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" preguntó Jo.

"Acamparemos aquí, mañana saldremos temprano, tenemos que conseguir otro auto" respondí.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a organizar el campamento. Tomé a Logan y lo llevé a un lado donde no nos vieran los otros.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

"Sí Logan. Necesito que empieces a razonar más, debes decirme cuando podemos hacer algo y cuando no, se que eres inteligente, y que puedes ayudar mucho"

"Claro Kendall, si eso nos ayudará a sobrevivir lo haré"

"Gracias. Y…"

"¿Y?"

Tomé la cara de Logan en mis manos y me acerqué a él, lo besé hasta que no teníamos mas aire.

"¿Esto significa que quieres estar conmigo?" Logan preguntó.

"Sí Logan"

Logan y yo volvimos al campamento, encendimos una fogata y comenzamos a hablar con los otros. Logan estaba cansado, así que decidí que debíamos irnos a dormir. Logan y yo fuimos a una tienda, nos acostamos y nos dormimos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los gritos de Logan, lo miré y estaba completamente asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Zombies!"

Miré las sombras, tomé un revolver y disparé a todas las sombras que vi. Me levanté, me vestí y salí seguido de Logan. Al salir vi a Carlos y Lucy disparando también, James y Jo detrás de ellos.

"Son todos" dijo Lucy.

"Bien. Empaquen todo y guárdenlo en la camioneta. Kendall y yo vaciaremos el tanque de gasolina del auto y la pondremos en la camioneta" Logan ordenó.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a hacer lo que Logan ordenó. Él y yo vaciamos el tanque del auto y llenamos el de la camioneta. No es mucho, pero alcanza para llegar a una ciudad cercana.

"Gracias Ken. Me salvaste de los zombies"

"No te preocupes Logie. Pero te enseñaré como usar un arma, debes estar listo para defenderte si no estoy contigo"

"Gracias"

Todos subimos a la camioneta. Comencé a conducir de nuevo, espero que todo salga bien y podamos llegar pronto a Méjico.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus revews, y espero esta tarde subir otra cosa que les gustará!

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Cambio de planes

Wazzaaa, de nuevo! No pensé que tuviera este cap. terminado, pero revisé y lo vi así que aquí está.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Cambio de planes_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Todos subimos a la camioneta. Kendall comenzó a conducir de nuevo, espero que todo salga bien y podamos llegar pronto a Méjico.

Llegamos a Oklahoma y encontramos un lugar que nos pareció perfecto para acampar, era un edificio que anteriormente era un hotel, subimos al último piso y entramos a la suite presidencial, Kendall y yo fuimos a la cama principal, James y Carlos armaron un sofá-cama y las chicas armaron sus propias camas, todos en el mismo lugar para más seguridad.

Kendall, Carlos y las chicas fueron a la cocina por comida, James y yo nos quedamos organizando todo en la habitación por si sucedía algo.

"Oye Logan, ¿Qué sucede entre Kendall y tú?" James me preguntó.

"Nada" respondí. No puedo decirle que Kendall y yo estamos saliendo, me trata como su hermano menor y me hará terminar con Kendall si se entera.

"Logan, dime la verdad" me ordenó.

"Ya te lo dije" respondí.

James suspiró. "Logan, dime YA la verdad" me ordenó autoritariamente.

"Está bien, Kendall y yo estamos saliendo"

James arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró con cara de _'¿En serio?'_. "Debes terminar con él"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no eres ni mi hermano mayor ni mucho menos mi papá, así que no tengo por qué hacerte caso" respondí enojado.

"Logan, te dije que debes hacer algo. ¡No me importa si no soy familiar tuyo! ¡HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA SIN DISCUTIRME! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE?!" me gritó, ahora si me hizo enojar.

"¡SÍ, TE ESCUCHÉ! ¿¡PERO SABES ALGO?! ¡NO. ME. IMPORTA! ¡AHORA DÉJAME SOLO! ¡ES MI VIDA! ¡NO LA TUYA!" le grité.

De repente sentí su mano en mi mejilla izquierda, y lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. "No te atrevas a gritarme de nuevo. ¿¡ME OÍSTE?!"

Asentí lentamente. "Aún así no terminaré con Kendall. Me gusta, James, y en serio quiero estar con él"

"No tienes opción Logan"

"¡TE ODIO!" le grité de nuevo.

James abrió sus ojos con furia en ellos, y alzó su manó para golpearme de nuevo, pero Kendall llegó y lo detuvo. James se soltó del agarre de Kendall, éste vino a mí y me abrazó, yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y seguí llorando.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Kendall.

"Nada" respondió James agresivamente.

"Logan, dime que sucedió por favor"

"No pasó nada, solo peleamos un poco, pero nada más"

James cruzó sus brazos y suspiró con enojo. "Vamos Logan dile, al cabo que ni me importa"

Respiré hondo para calmarme. "J-James me dijo… James me dijo que debía terminar contigo, yo le grité que no lo haría y luego me dio una cachetada"

"Escúchame bien James, si vuelves a golpear a _MÍ NOVIO_, te juro que lo vas a lamentar. ¿¡ME OÍSTE?!"

James rodó sus ojos y asintió. Kendall me llevó a la cama, nos acostamos, yo me acurruqué a su lado y seguí llorando. Sentí que alguien entro al lugar, Kendall dio la orden de que todos se durmieran, lo cual hicieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aún en los brazos de Kendall, el ya estaba despierto, y el resto del grupo estaba desayunando. Lo miré y le sonreí, lo cual obtuve devuelta.

"Hola Ken" saludé.

"Hola Logie, ¿Dormiste bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí Ken, fue lindo dormir contigo"

Kendall se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente, nos levantamos y nos acercamos a los otros que ya estaban desayunando, traté de sentarme lo más alejado de James que pude, aún estoy muy enojado con él, y aún no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Nunca me puede ver feliz, si algo bueno me sucede, él tiene que arruinarlo.

"Logan, hoy te enseñaré cómo usar un arma en caso de que yo no esté contigo" me dijo Kendall.

Le sonreí como diciendo gracias, lo cual James pudo ver, así que decidí hacer algo más, me acerqué a sus labios y le di un gran beso. "Gracias Ken"

James miró hacia su plato para evitarnos, Kendall luego me sonrió. Terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y Kendall me llevó a la azotea, allí sacó un revólver de su lado derecho del pantalón y le disparó a una pared en un punto donde había un blanco.

"Mira Logan, la clave para atinarle a lo que quieres es estar concentrado y seguro de lo que harás. Toma el revólver y dispararás al segundo blanco" explicó Kendall.

Asentí, tomé el revólver, me concentré todo lo que pude y disparé. Grité al sentir el dolor mi muñeca después de disparar.

"¿Estás bien?" Kendall preguntó.

"Sí, solo que al disparar me duele la muñeca"

"Oh, solo dóblala justo después del disparo, eso desviará el impulso"

Asentí, me concentré en el blanco y disparé de nuevo, esta vez doblando mi muñeca justo después de disparar, pero no logré dar en el blanco.

Kendall se paró detrás de mí, tomó el revólver por mi lado derecho y me ayudó a apuntar al blanco, disparé y logré darle en el centro, miré a Kendall y me sonrió. Comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros hasta unirnos en un tierno beso, que se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más apasionado y necesitado. Solté el revólver y me volteé, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él en mi cintura. Kendall metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, nos separamos por un momento para que Kendall pudiera quitarme la camisa.

Le quité la camisa a Kendall, y él comenzó a besarme en el cuello. Nos acostamos en el suelo y seguimos besándonos, yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para atraerlo más a mí.

"¡Chicos!… ¿Qué hacen?" escuché a Carlos preguntar.

"¡Carlos!" grité.

Kendall rió, se levantó y me pasó mi camisa, me vestí y me levanté. "No pasa nada Carlos. ¿Qué querías decirnos?"

"Espera Kendall, ¿Qué es eso por allá?" lo interrumpí y le pregunté señalando el norte, no estoy seguro de qué es lo que veo.

"Mierda, son zombies"

"Sí, a eso venía, debemos irnos ahora"

Kendall y yo asentimos. Los tres bajamos de nuevo a la suite. Entre todos organizamos todo lo que necesitábamos, bajamos al auto, guardamos todo y nos subimos.

"Debemos devolvernos y tomar otra ruta" Kendall afirmó.

"¿Y por dónde nos vamos?" pregunté.

"Conozco otra ruta…" respondió Kendall, pero Carlos lo interrumpió.

"Esperen, ¿Dónde está James?" preguntó Carlos.

"Tiene razón, iré a buscarlo. Carlos si no vuelvo en 10 minutos váyanse sin nosotros"

"No los dejaré aquí" respondió Carlos.

"Sí Kendall, no los dejaremos aquí"

"¡Solo hagan lo que les digo!" exclamó con enojo, Carlos asintió. "Carlos y Logan, si no vuelvo ustedes quedan a cargo del grupo" nos dijo para que todos supieran. "Te amo, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero en serio siento que ya te amo" me dijo en el oído.

Antes de poder responderle, Kendall ya se había ido, suspiré y sentí como mi corazón dolía de solo pensar que Kendall y James podrían morir, y no puedo permitir eso.

Esperamos por más de 10 minutos y los chicos aún no habían vuelto. "Debemos irnos, Logan. Kendall dijo que 10 minutos y ya pasaron casi 20"

"¡No! No puedo perderlos, son muy importantes para mí"

"Lo siento Logan"

Carlos encendió el auto, no sin antes bloquear las puertas para que yo no saliera. Comencé a llorar, no solo perdí a mi novio, sino también a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y lo que más lamento es que lo último que le dije fue que lo odiaba. Y Kendall, no le dije que también lo amo, y en realidad lo amo, es la primera vez que puedo decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo perdí.

"Logan no llores" me dijo Jo.

"¿¡Cómo no voy a llorar, Jo?! Perdí a Kendall y a James"

"Aún nos tienes a nosotros" respondió Lucy.

"Sí, pero James era mi mejor amigo, el me ha cuidado toda mi vida: en el colegio cuando me molestaban, en la universidad cuando los del equipo de fútbol trataban de golpearme. Y Kendall, simplemente _Kendall_" Carlos murmuró algo, pero no logré escucharlo. "¿Qué dijiste?" pregunté

"Dije: no eres el único que está sufriendo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté.

"James… James y yo estábamos saliendo, no era nada serio, pero en serio me gustaba"

"Lo siento mucho Carlos" le dije.

Carlos suspiró y siguió conduciendo. Dos horas después ya estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, yo aún estaba llorando, y ya tenía mis ojos hinchados, de repente sentí el auto frenar en seco, y miré a Carlos asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Steve.

"¡Son ellos!" respondió Carlos.

Me levanté de repente, Carlos desbloqueó las puertas y todos salimos en ese instante, James y Kendall ya habían salido del otro auto. Vi a Kendall abrir sus brazos con una sonrisa en su cara, corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

"¡Kendall! ¡Ay dios Kendall! Pensé que no iba a volver a verte, te extrañé demasiado" le dije y lo besé.

"También te extrañé, Logie. Justo cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaba el auto, ustedes se habían acabado de ir"

"¡Sabía que debimos haber esperado un poco más!"

"No te preocupes. Y ya no llores más Logie, no quiero verte así"

Asentí y volteé a mirar, James y Carlos estaban abrazados, fui hacia ellos y toqué la espalda de Carlos. "¿Me permites un momento?" los dos se separaron. "Gracias"

"Hola Logan" me saludó James.

Salté hacia él en un abrazo. "¡James! Siento mucho haber dicho que te odio, no lo dije en serio"

"No te preocupes Logan, yo siento haberte golpeado, es solo que…" lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. "Es solo que, sabes que fui hijo único, y siempre te consideré mi hermano menor. Yo solo quería protegerte"

Suspiré y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias James. ¿Y sabes algo? Yo siempre te he considerado como mi hermano mayor, pero no necesitas protegerme tanto"

James rió entre dientes. "Lo sé, es solo que siento que ya has crecido mucho, y puede que esto suene muy de papás, pero siempre serás mi hermanito pequeño"

Le sonreí y lo volví a abrazar. Nos separamos y volví a Kendall, todos subimos al auto, Kendall arrancó y siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a Amarillo, en Texas, aunque ya era muy tarde. Kendall condujo hasta un lugar seguro. Todos nos bajamos del auto y organizamos todo el campamento en la habitación más grande.

"Kendall mira, una guitarra" afirmó Carlos.

Kendall sonrió y tomó la guitarra. "¿Quieren que toque algo?"

"¡Sí!" respondieron las chicas.

"Eso levantaría nuestro ánimo un poco" le dije.

Kendall asintió y comenzó a pensar en una canción para tocar, vi unas partituras en el suelo y las levanté, afortunadamente estaban en orden y completas. "Mira Kendall, aquí hay una canción, parece linda"

Kendall la observó y asintió, luego acomodó su guitarra y puso sus dedos en la primera nota. "Esto se llama, aparentemente, Cover Girl"

Kendall comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra. Canta hermoso y toca excelente. Me senté a su lado, tomé la letra y comencé a cantar con él.

Al terminar nos miramos, le di un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla. Todos estábamos listos para irnos a dormir, Kendall y yo nos acostamos juntos en un lugar, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, y él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

"Me encanta tu pelo, Logie" me dijo.

"A mí me encantas tú" respondí.

Sentí su sonrisa aunque no pudiera verla, caí dormido un momento después, pero ante logré ver a James y Carlos en el baño besándose, hacen una linda pareja.

* * *

Me desperté, era tarde en la noche y Kendall no estaba a mi lado, me levanté y vi la puerta al patio trasero abierta, fue hacia allá y vi a Kendall recostado en el suelo mirando las estrellas, fui hacia él y me pare a su lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí Ken?" le pregunté.

"Solo observando las estrellas" respondió. "Hazte a mi lado, Logie" me pidió.

Yo sonreí y me acosté a su lado, con mi cabeza en su pecho, mirando las estrellas. Kendall volteó su cabeza y comenzó a darme besos en la cabeza, yo me volteé para dejar que me besara en los labios. Así continuamos. Yo me posé encima de él y me quité la camisa, Kendall subió su pecho y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, dejando un moretón en mí yugular.

Comencé a gemir el nombre de Kendall a medida que bajaba por mi pecho, hasta que llegó a mi pantalón. Cambiamos de posición, Kendall bajó a mis pantalones y los bajó, revelando mi erección cubierta por mis bóxers, la cual rápidamente cubrí con mis manos, por vergüenza.

"No te avergüences, Logie, es normal que estés así" afirmó Kendall.

Asentí y quité mis manos. Kendall comenzó a besar mi erección por encima de mis bóxers, luego los bajó y comenzó a masturbarme. Un rato después me tomó en su boca, a lo cual yo di el gemido de placer mas pervertido de mi vida. Kendall comenzó a chupar mi pene hasta que no pude más y me vine en su boca. Kendall tragó todo y volvió a subir, me dio un beso en los labios y bajó de nuevo, separo mis piernas y comenzó a chupar tres de sus dedos.

"Emm… ¿Ken?"

"¿Qué pasa, Logie?"

"Creo que aún no estoy listo para eso" respondí avergonzado.

"Oh, está bien"

"Lo siento Ken"

Kendall sonrió, me vestí y volvimos a nuestra cama, nos acostamos y nos dormimos rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente me desperté, Kendall seguí dormido, así que me levanté con cuidado y fui a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, ya que nadie estaba despierto. Tomé el revólver de Kendall por seguridad y lo puse en mi pantalón. Empecé a buscar comida que no estuviera dañada, encontré pan, un poco de queso y jamón, hice suficientes sándwiches para todos, encendí la estufa y los calenté un poco. Puse todo en un plato y fui de nuevo a donde estaban todos durmiendo.

"¡Despierten chicos!" los llamé a todos.

James y Carlos se despertaron rápidamente, junto con Kendall y Steve, pero las chicas siguieron durmiendo. Kendall vino hacia mí, tomó el plato y fue al comedor seguido de los otros chicos, me sentí raro, pues no me dio un beso— ¿Estará enojado? No lo creo. Yo fui hacia las chicas y les quité las cobijas abruptamente.

"¡Logan! gritaron las dos y se levantaron.

"El desayuno está listo" les dije riendo.

Las dos rodaron sus ojos y fuimos al comedor, nos sentamos y comimos nuestro sándwich. Cuando terminé me levanté y fui al baño para ver si podía tomar una ducha, pero lamentablemente no había agua, así que volví a salir, todos ya estaban organizándose para irnos. Organicé lo mío y fuimos al auto, guardamos todo y subimos en él.

Kendall encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia Albuquerque, Nuevo Méjico. Nos demoramos casi 4 horas, y decidimos que seguiríamos hasta Juárez, que ya estaba en Méjico, y de ahí podríamos seguir hasta Ciudad de Méjico.

Casi a mitad de camino, en un pequeño pueblo, el auto se detuvo, miré a Kendall y el golpeó el timón, me acerqué y miré los controles, _sin gasolina_, todos salimos del auto.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Carlos.

"Pues estamos en un pequeño pueblo, deben tener una gasolinera o algo" respondí.

"Pues entonces a buscar" dijo James.

"Logan y Carlos, vayan por el lado norte. Jo, Lucy y Steve por el sur. James y yo iremos por el oeste" ordenó Kendall.

"Alto, yo iré con Kendall, James tu irás con Carlos"

Todos asintieron excepto Kendall y se fueron. Yo miré a Kendall confundido. Me sentí raro cuando no quiso ir conmigo, y es hora de que hablemos.

"¿Qué pasa, Kendall?"

"¿De qué hablas?," se está haciendo el desentendido.

"Has estado actuando extraño desde esta mañana. Entonces quiero saber que hice mal para que actúes así conmigo"

"En serio Logan, no sé de que hablas"

"¿Es porque anoche no quise hacer el amor contigo? Porque si es por eso creo que estás exagerando un poco. Te dije que no estaba listo para hacerlo, y creo que deberías aceptarlo"

"Lo siento." No respondí nada y comencé a caminar hacia el oeste, con Kendall detrás de mí. "Logan perdóname. Fue estúpido"

Rodé mis ojos y comencé a caminar más rápido. A lo lejos vi una gasolinera y comencé a correr hacia ella. En ella había un auto, y aparentemente alguien lo estaba llenando, pero no vi a nadie, fui hacia el auto y abrí la puerta del conductor.

Grité al ver lo que había allí dentro, Kendall corrió hacia mi preocupado y se quedó paralizado al ver lo que había en el auto. Yo vi que no se movía, estaba completamente atónito.

"¿Kendall? ¿Qué te pasa Kendall?," tomé su cara y le di una cachetada para despertarlo.

"¿Ben?," preguntó.

"¿Quién es Ben?"

"Él… él fue mi mejor amigo en la primaria"

"¿Crees que aún esté vivo?"

"No," respondió tristemente.

Lo miré y le di un beso en la mejilla, él se volteó y me besó apasionadamente, y con un poco de temor y preocupación.

"Espero nunca verte así, Logie"

"Sé que nunca lo harás. Tú me protegerás, lo sé," le dije, tratando de reconfortarlo. "Y yo espero no verte así, Kendall"

"Nunca lo harás. Te amo tanto Logan Henderson"

"Yo también te amo, Kendall"

Nos besamos. Fuimos a un tanque de gasolina, tomamos varios tarros que había por ahí vacíos, y los llenamos de gasolina. Teníamos casi 40 tarros de gasolina llenos a tope. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al auto, y llevamos los tarros en unos carros de supermercado que habían allí.

Al llegar al auto nos encontramos con los otros, llenamos el auto y subimos en él. Kendall lo encendió y comenzó a conducir de nuevo hacia Albuquerque. Casi dos horas después llegamos a nuestro destino, Kendall condujo hasta un lugar alto, un edificio para ser exactos, se estacionó en un lugar seguro y subimos hasta el último piso. Todos nos instalamos. Cuando estuvimos listos, Kendall me llevó a la azotea.

"¿Por qué me traes aquí?," pregunté intrigado.

"¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos una cita?"

"¡Claro!"

"Entonces, esta podría ser nuestra primera cita"

"Me encantaría"

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
